The Aftermath Agents of SHIELD x Avengers crossover
by MCU4LifeChic13
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D must find out a way to help the Avengers and stop Thanos. But Skye has a dream involving Ward? Why is she having thoughts about the ex-Hydra, ex-SHIELD agent now? This story will also be posted on my account MCU4LifeChic13


Of Nightmares and Dreamy Thoughts

"Skye! Skye! SKYE WAKE UP!" yelled Simmons.

' _I awoke dripping with sweat. It was obvious I had a nightmare, a nightmare about Ward no less, but what did it mean? And why did it involve Ward?'_

' _It's been five years since I found out Ward was Hydra, and I still feel a little spark every time I think about him._

 _No! Wake up, Skye! He's HYDRA! You can't have even the tiniest hint of love for him. Coulson would not allow it!'_

"Skye! C'mon, Coulson wants a team meeting! He said if you were late again he would make you do 50 push-ups _and_ 50 sit-ups!"

 _I jolted awake from Jemma's loud screaming. I decided that this was no time to day-dream or process my nightmare. I had work to do and nothing was more important than saving the world right?_

"Listen up team. Thanos has arrived and of course as soon as he rocks up half of the population is gone. We must figure out why. We'll start our investigation off by asking the Avengers." Skye interrupted. "AC, do the Avengers know you are still alive? And does this mean I will get to meet Thor and Captain America?!" _Gosh, I hope I get to meet Captain America and Thor. Captain America is hot and all but Thor is so dreamy…._

Coulson interrupted her daydreaming about Thor with "Well the Avengers don't know I'm alive but they better be happy to see me or I'll be pretty **pissed**. And yes this probably means that you will be able to meet Captain America and Thor, as long as they didn't disappear with the snap…"

 _Oh, I hope Cap and Thor didn't get taken with the snap! Captain America is Coulson's hero and idol and Thor is too dreamy to die!_

"I'm going to start with calling Tony Stark." The phone started ringing and on the sixth ring, he answered. "Coulson?! You're alive?! What the heck? I thought you died when Loki stabbed you?!" Tony screamed, the look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, I did. But they brought me back with project T.A.H.I.T.I."

" What's Project T.A.H.I.T.I, Coulson?"

"Stark we have no time to explain that. Now can you please tell us what happened with Thanos?"

 _A/N: Project T.A.H.I.T.I is a project using alien blood to bring people back from the dead. T.A.H.I.T.I stands for_ _Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I_ _._

"Well, all I know is that he is a genocide maniac, and has ALL the Infinity Stones. He has killed some of the original Avengers and gotten rid of new heroes."

"New heroes? Who may these be Stark?"

"Well Coulson, these new heroes include …Sp-spiderman, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Gamora who I haven't met but works with Star-Lord, who by the way is a total **ass** …"

"Stark, back on track please."

"Oh right sorry about that Coulson. There are a few more who I just met recently when I got back to Earth and a few more I met while I was still in space. There is Shuri, T'Challa, Rocket, Groot who I didn't meet in person and there are still quite a few but I can tell you about them when we meet."

"Thanks, Stark. We will organize a meeting later on with everyone else."

"Ok, it's been nice to see you again Coulson." With that, the phone hung up and Coulson started to talk to the team again when he realized Fitz was missing from the group. "Where is Fitz?"

With that statement, the team started looking around the briefing room and realized Fitz wasn't in there. "Simmons go find Fitz, please. And if he is studying about monkeys just tell him to stop. I have had enough of his monkey facts."

"Yes, sir."

The whole team tried to hold back their laughs as they all knew how obsessed Fitz was about monkeys. He had tried to convince Coulson to get one and it worked for about two days. The little monkey was mischievous and caused trouble. One day he decided to sneak into Skye's shower and take her clothes. Skye got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and proceeded to chase the little capuchin around the BUS. Fitz was not impressed with Skye's behavior towards the little capuchin but decided to give him to the San Diego Zoo when he kept stealing the girl's clothes. Fitz was heartbroken but he knew it was for the best.

"Sorry everyone but I think I will take the next call alone. I think it will be best." "Oh, c'mon Coulson, we want to listen too!" "No Skye. I believe it will be best if I take it alone. And after that, I'm going to talk to you in my office okay?" "Ok, Coulson."

Coulson had briefly talked to Captain America, who was alive after the events of Thanos. After the very brief update and Captain America shrieking with delight when he found out Coulson was alive, Coulson hung up and proceeded to call Skye into his office. "Skye, time to talk in the office." Skye had sensed that he wished to talk about why she woke up screaming. "Now Skye, it was clear that you had a nightmare by the way you woke up. What was that all about?" Skye hesitated. She was sure he'd be shocked when he found out. But the world was depending on what he knew so she couldn't keep it all to herself.

"The nightmare well, it was about Ward sir."

 _A/ N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! Also, did anyone get the season 1 reference? Let me know if you did. Please like this, reply and give feedback. I am currently working on chapter 2. Negative feedback is allowed and will help me write better stories and chapters in the future. Thanks so much, and if this sucks please remember that this is my first ever fanfiction!_


End file.
